Energy Vibe
by Butterfly Hippie
Summary: When a mysterious ghost energy starts attacking the students of Amity Park, Danny decides to take a break for awhile. But when Sam is attacked by the ghost energy, will Danny go to dangerous lengths to save her? Of course, DxS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He walked quickly down the hall, thinking about nothing more than his next period class and a nice hot cup of coffee.

"I wonder if I have time for coffee before Fenton's class comes in." he mumbled quietly to himself. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the girl until he stepped on her manicured hand. He looked down...and saw her.

She was lying on the floor by the elevator, eyes closed. Her long blond hair flowed around her, framing her lifeless body. Her face, instead of the usual perky and slightly annoying smile, had a faint look of puzzlement on it.

"Moby Dick!" Mr. Lancer cried as he knelt down. Noticing the brightly colored pocketbook clutched loosely in the girl's hand, he began to rummage through it. After several minutes of sifting through some unmentionable girl things, he came up with her ID card.

The card proclaimed her to be Star, one of the members of the popular crowd, Lancer remembered. He debated what he should do first: try and find a pulse, or get the nurse. He decided on get the nurse.

"Help! There's an unconscious girl in the third floor hallway!" he shouted.

"Attention students. There will be an assembly in the auditorium immediately. Teachers, please escort your classes to the auditorium at once. That is all." The loudspeaker crackled and faded. Danny rolled his eyes at his two best friends.

"Not another assembly." he groaned. Tucker was scrolling through his PDA.

"Yeah, there's no assembly scheduled for today." he told them. His friends stared at him.

"You keep track of the _assemblies_ in there?" Sam said pointedly. Tucker ignored the comment as they arrived at the auditorium and filed into their seats. The principal was tapping the microphone on stage, looking very serious.

"Attention, students!" she said loudly over the din of students talking. "I have a very important and solemn announcement to make!" Sam leaned over and nudged Danny.

"You think it'll be something stupid?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Probably." But it turned out to be something not stupid at all.

"This morning," the principal started "a ninth grade girl by the name of Star was found unconscious in the third floor hallway. She was taken immediately to Amity Hospital, where she is currently in a deep coma. Doctors cannot figure out what has caused this...maybe someone attacked her as she walked the hallways. If anybody has any information, please come see me as soon as possible. That is all. You may go back to class now."

The murmuring of the students started up again, but now it was more of a curious, and slightly fearful, murmur. Everybody was wondering, _What happened to Star?_ Danny, however, had something slightly different on his mind.

"Oh no...I hope Mom and Dad don't hear about this. They'll think it's the work of-"

"GHOSTS!" Jack and Maddie Fenton cried gleefully in unison later that day. Danny sighed.

"So predictable." he muttered under his breath. Then he became aware that his father was talking.

"-we'll go in there and blast them, blast those ghosts back to the Ghost Zone!" Jack yelled, brandishing yet another ghost weapon.

"Dad, do you even know how to use that thing?" Jazz chimed in. Jack looked crestfallen for a minute, then brightened.

"No...but she does!" he said, pointing at his wife. Jazz and Danny looked at each other with that _Could this be any more embarrassing_ look on their faces. Danny decided to escape the chaos for a little while.

"Um, I'm...going to my room." he said. Nobody heard him. Danny trudged up the stairs and realized that there was still one question unanswered: _What happened to Star?_ It was a question he'd soon wish he never found the answer to.

A/N: Another new Danny Phantom story! Yes, I'm insane for creating yet another story in progress, but I DON'T CARE! But the plot just kind of popped into my head the other day at school and since some reviewers have been requesting a no OC, no disability story, here it is! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later, there were three more people in mysterious comas after being found unconscious in or around the spot that Star had been found in. The whole third floor was roped off, but the school was kept open "for their education". The victims were placed in isolation in Amity Hospital. Nobody knew what they were dealing with, and everybody wanted to find out.

Tucker researched mysterious comas on the Internet, and found nothing. Danny was slightly worried about who this mystery would strike down next. Though he told no one, he had a nagging thought in the back of his mind that just wouldn't go away. _Maybe Mom and Dad are right_, it said, _maybe we are dealing with some sort of ghost here_. But Danny pushed the thought out of his mind. He was sick and tired of ghosts. _You're becoming paranoid just like Dad_, he thought irritably. Tucker interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, have you seen Sam?" Danny shook his head to clear it and glanced around the room.

"No...I think she stayed after school for some Goth Girls meeting...although it was supposed to end a half hour ago..." Danny and Tucker looked at each other in horror.

"You don't think...?" Tucker started. But Danny was already running. Tucker could do nothing else, but follow close on his heels.

They found Sam in the foreign language hallway. She was lying on the floor, unconscious. Her jet black hair pooled around her pale face, which, like the other victims, had a faint look of confusion on it. It was obvious what had happened.

Tucker looked kind of scared, which was exactly how Danny felt. He was scared and concerned. He loved Sam, although she didn't know that. What if she never woke up again?

Taking a very deep breath, Danny picked up Sam and cradled her in his arms. He started to head for the principal's office to inform her that there was another victim of the "Epidemic" as they were calling it, and then stopped.

The air in that particular spot felt...weird. It was unusually thick and slightly moist. Blinking in puzzlement, Danny started to walk again.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, feeling slightly nauseous, like he'd just gotten punched in the stomach. The still unconscious Sam lay next to him. Tucker was bending over him in concern.

"You okay, man?" Tucker asked as he helped Danny to his feet. Danny nodded slowly.

"Yeah." He bent over to once again pick Sam up off the floor, and hit the weird air spot with his foot. All of a sudden he had an idea.

"Wait a second..." Danny picked up Sam, and turned into his ghost form. He took a deep breath and prepared to try and pass through the spot again. This time, he passed through with ease. All he felt was a slightly cold feeling, like he had when he went intangible.

He turned around and faced down the hallway. He could still clearly see Tucker, as if there was nothing between them. Tucker looked slightly confused, and Danny could see calculating going on behind his best friend's green eyes.

"How did you _do_ that?" Tucker asked, amazed. Danny shook his head helplessly. "I don't know..." he said, then his voice trailed off. He, too, was thinking.

"I just changed into ghost form and then presto! I was able to walk through that weird air spot."

There was silent for a minute, then Tucker spoke.

"So there most likely _is_ a ghost involved." he said, voicing Danny's thoughts that he'd been feeling too guilty to voice aloud.

"Yeah...For once Dad was right." Danny told Tucker that he'd meet him near the front entrance, and started down to the principal's office. On the way there, he thought about this strange new development.

_The ghost obviously wants to kill humans, or at least put them in a coma_, he mused. There was only one question though: For the ghost, was Danny Phantom an ally or an enemy?

A/N: Ah, another chapter. And another weekend. Another chapter+another weekendmore fanfiction! yay! So how'd you like the chapter? Things are staring to shape up...I can't promise you chapters within a specific time period, but I can promise them SOON. And if I don't put them up soon, you are free to yell, scream, and throw heavy objects. As long as they're not too heavy...ducks as people begin throwing heavy objects Just bear with me and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny went later that afternoon to see Sam in the hospital. Tucker had refused to come.

"I'm not setting foot in a hospital, not even for Sam." he had said. Danny didn't blame him. After the whole ghost virus thing, Danny was not all that eager to see the inside of a hospital either. But he had to do it for Sam...he loved her. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the one you love.

"Oh, Sam." Danny said, sitting by Sam's bedside. She showed no sign of being able to hear him, but he kept on talking.

"Sam, I love you so much. This whole thing is the fault of some stupid ghost. If they kill you..." Danny balled his hands into fists. "I'll never rest. Oh, Sam, I couldn't survive without you. Please Sam, please don't die. Please don't die..." And just as he leaned in to kiss Sam on those beautiful lips of hers, a pair of hands yanked him backward. Danny had just enough time to feel that weird air spot again. But this time, instead of passing through harmlessly, he passed into a whole different world.

He thought he must be in the ghost zone, although it was not a part of the ghost zone he'd ever been in before. He was in a dimly lit room, with a tiled floor. It looked like it may have been an old schoolroom, though he couldn't be sure. A good sized group of ghosts were in front of him.

He immediately went ghost. The ghost in front, who was obviously the group leader, snickered.

"God, that was easy." The words hung in the air for a minute before Danny got up the courage to ask.

"Who _are _you?" The lead ghost smiled even more widely.

"We are the Purists. We seek to destroy human life and make the world purely ghosts again. Once, the world was purely inhabited by ghosts. Then there were humans, and our control of the world slipped from our grasp. The Purists are dedicated to eliminating all humans and regaining control of the world. Which includes eliminating even half-ghosts, Danny Phantom."

Danny fired a photon blast at the group, but the ghosts simply moved aside so the blast slid harmlessly past them and hit the far wall. The leader smirked.

"Do you think you can beat us, Danny? We, who possess an ancient magic stronger than anything! And you think you can beat us! Ha." The ghosts laughed in unison, a cold, harsh sound that rippled through the air.

Then the lead ghost fired some sort of strange blast. The blast stopped in mid-air a few inches from Danny, then began to circle around him. Within seconds, a bright blue bubble had formed around Danny, trapping him inside.

"Oh, imagine how the other ghosts will react!" The leader said with glee. "Imagine when they find out that we, the Purists, have managed to kill the infamous Ghost Boy at last! And it was so _easy_! You were so infatuated with that Goth friend of yours that you failed to realize that one of the Purists was behind you! I would have thought a half-ghost would be smarter...but, I guess I was wrong. Oh, imagine how we will be revered! We will be treated as heroes; we will be legends for finally killing Danny Phantom."

Danny suddenly realized that the bubble was sucking oxygen from him and his surroundings, making it very difficult to breathe. He tried phasing out of it, and firing a photon blast at it to break it. Neither attempt worked. His vision swam.

"You...will...never kill me...Purists." he panted. This made the Purists laugh heartily.

"Oh, no? What about your girlfriend, the Goth? You know, Danny, sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the one you love." the lead ghost said, echoing Danny's own thoughts that he had had earlier. Danny had just enough time to think of his eternal love for Sam before the room spun, and all went black.

A/N: OK, so I lied. I didn't update soon. I apologize. You are free to throw heavy objects now. ducks. There. Are you finished? Thank you. Anyway, as I was saying, I didn't update all that soon because I was swamped with homework. But today I only had Spanish, and that's easy, so by 4:00 I was finished. How'd you like the chapter? Review, as always!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first thing Danny felt was movement. He was moving, somehow. Then sound started to add to the mixture. There was a soft brushing sound. _What is going on?_ Danny wondered.

He forced his eyes open. He was still in the ghost zone, that was clear. Looming ahead of him was a sinister-looking brick-red cliff. It contrasted sharply with the deep purple sky of that particular area. Then Danny realized he was being carried. Looking down, he saw that the brushing sound was the tail of a ghost dragging slightly along the ground. Slowly he looked up into the face of his savior.

She was a young ghost girl, no more than ten or eleven. She had dark hair that rippled down her back. She wore a bright blue shirt with a long black skirt. Her eyes were nervous and worried, like the face of a naughty child who's about to get caught. Finally Danny spoke.

"I'm _alive_...but how?" The girl looked up, startled. Then she relaxed slightly.

"I saved you." she told him shyly. Danny smiled, but he was still puzzled.

"Who are you? And...why did you save me?" The girl smiled a thin lipped smile.

"My name is Miranda. And...I saved you because I thought killing you was wrong."

Danny tried to process this information. For a few minutes there was only silence. Then,

"Are you one of those..._Purists_?" There was a pause, then Miranda nodded slowly.

"I don't want to be." she said quietly. "But my parents are Purists, so of course they raised me to be a Purist. I think the whole thing is stupid. I don't care if humans take over the world. I'm happy here in the Ghost Zone. I didn't want to see you die. I didn't want to be forced into something I don't believe in." They had reached a small cave in the cliff. Miranda reached out a hand and gracefully traced a swirl shape into the air. The shape hung there, a bright green swirl. Miranda set Danny down gently onto the cool rock.

"That swirl is a porthole into the human world. It'll bring you right back to the place where you came from." she told him.

"Thank you." Danny said hoarsely. Miranda turned to go.

"Wait." Danny stopped her. She turned around.

"You saved my life. How can I ever repay you?" Miranda smiled slightly.

"Repay me by doing this, Danny Phantom: Get rid of the Purists and their stupid beliefs. I don't care about any of them anymore. Not even my parents." Danny nodded.

"I will." he said, his voice hushed with seriousness. Then he watched as Miranda left, her back to him, a small figure disappearing slowly into the distance. Then, he took a deep breath and stepped through the porthole.

He was back in Sam's hospital room. Danny glanced behind him, but there was no sign of the porthole which he had just come through. Sam lay on the bed, still unmoving. Her black manicured, long finger nailed hand lay gently on the mattress, contrasting with the white sheet. Danny took her hand in his. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought about how much he loved her, and how much it would hurt to lose her. Then he heard a faint moan. He opened his eyes.

Sam was stirring. Her indigo eyes opened slowly, then blinked a couple times. Danny enveloped his best friend in a tight hug and quick kiss. He knew who had blessed him with this miracle.

"Thank you, Miranda." he murmured.

A/N: There. I worked at it until the chapter was done. And yes, I did kind of model the Purists after Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Now, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How do I get rid of the Purists? Stupid ghosts, stupid ghost powers, stupid everything! Why can't I just be a normal kid?" Danny asked in frustration later that day as he kicked a rock along the concrete pavement. Sam and Tucker walked alongside him. Sam had been released from the hospital about an hour earlier.

"I don't know." Sam said casually. "But I wonder why they're so set on killing _you_ and you alone. I mean, _we _know there are other halfas in the world. Do they?" Danny shrugged.

"Who cares if they know? I'm not going to tell them." Then Danny stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk, the cool fall breeze ruffling his jet black hair and revealing his electric blue eyes, which had a look of dawning comprehension in them.

"Uh, Danny?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow. "Any particular reason why you just stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk?" Danny shook his head slowly, as if coming out of a trance.

"_Other halfas_! Sam, you're a genius!" Without thinking what he was doing, Danny grabbed his friend in a tight hug and kissed her full on the lips. When he finally let of Sam, she looked somewhat dazed. Tucker just looked shocked.

"Danny..." she started slowly, blushing and putting her fingers to her lips where Danny had just kissed her. But she soon realized that Danny wasn't listening to her. In fact, he was running down the street.

"No time!" he called over his shoulder. "Got to get to Wisconsin!" His two best friends stared after him.

"Wisconsin..." Sam started. "You don't think..." Tucker nodded seriously. Sam looked troubled. "I sure hope he's careful."

"Why should I help you, Daniel?" Vlad Masters questioned Danny. They were in Vlad's spacious Wisconsin mansion. They were sitting on the green and gold couch...Packers colors. Vlad was a Packers fanatic. Now Danny avoided looking at him, and instead stared determinedly at the autographed football behind Vlad. Danny couldn't believe he had sunk this low, to ask his archenemy for help.

"Well, because...if the Purists are out to kill all humans and half ghosts, that means they're after you, too. You don't want to lose your life, do you?" _How ironic_, Danny thought. _I'm asking him if he wants to die, when I've tried to kill him more than once._

"Of course not! But that still doesn't mean I'm going to help you...without a favor in return." Vlad started pacing up and down on the green and gold carpet. Danny watched him warily. Suddenly a ring of light appeared at Vlad's waist, split in two, and traveled in opposite directions, one up, one down. Vlad's ghost side, a vampire with a red cape and malicious smile, turned around and grinned evilly at Danny.

"Come on, Daniel. You know what I want." Danny did know.

"I'm not going to join you!" Danny's eyes flashed green for a moment as he glared at his archenemy.

Vlad's evil smile widened in amusement. "My dear boy, I don't think you have much of a choice. It's either join me, or get killed by Purists. And my boy, you don't want to lose your life, do you?" Danny cringed at Vlad's cruel mockery of his earlier words. But he knew Vlad was right.

"All right." Danny said through clenched teeth, fighting the rage that was boiling inside him.

"What was that?" Vlad said, pretending he hadn't heard him.

"All right!" Danny shouted. "I'll join you!" He turned away, and instead of firing an ectoplasmic blast at Vlad, as he so wanted to do, he fired the blast at a nearby chair, which exploded.

"Daniel, _do_ try and control that temper of yours. All right. Then it's settled. I'll fight with you against the Purists...and in return, you will join me."

Danny nodded shortly before going ghost himself and flying through the solid wall of the mansion. They would need a lot more than two people to defeat the Purists. It was time to recruit the next member of his army.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"VLAD! DANNY FENTON ARE YOU INSANE!" Danny's good friend and fellow halfa, Emily Link, took her best friend and shook him hard by the shoulders, nearly losing her balance in the process. Danny gently pushed her back upright.

"No, Emily, I am not insane. It's either join Vlad, or die by the Purists. And I think you'd rather I was _alive_, wouldn't you?" Emily sat down rather harder than she meant to, producing a muffled FWUMP from her bed.

"Ow." she said absentmindedly, rubbing her sore bottom. She stared into space for a moment, thinking hard. Finally she let out a scream of frustration.

"There's got to be another way!" she yelled. Danny shook his head.

"No. I thought over all possible loopholes. There's no other way."

"Danny, you _can't _join Vlad, you just _can't_! May I remind you that he kidnapped me for my healing powers!" Danny shook his head still more vigorously. Emily saw a tear forming in his eye.

"I haven't forgotten. But I don't want to die, and I know you don't want me to die, and Tucker and Sam don't want me to die...so the only option is to save my life and join Vlad. He would've done it eventually anyway."

Emily vigorously scrubbed tears from her own eyes as she tried to keep her voice steady.

"Oh Danny...I couldn't stand it if you died...I love you so much." Danny felt a lump forming in his throat. He had forgotten about the romance that he had had with Emily. It was he who had given her her first kiss.

_But you love Sam_, that nasty little voice inside his head reminded him. But he thought he had loved Emily...Both girls were his best friends. Which did he love, and which one was just a friend? He banished the thought from his mind...at least for the moment.

"So are you going to join my army or not?" he asked, a little more harshly then he meant to. Emily gave him a withering look.

"_Duh_, Danny. You're my best friend, for starters. Second, _I'm_ a halfa, too. So that means the Purists are after me, too. And, like you, I don't want to die. So, yes, I will be in your army. Plus, if you really are going to join Vlad, it may be the last time I see you _normal_. There's no telling what Vlad will do to you."

"Do you still have those ghost crutches I gave you?" Danny asked. Emily grinned.

"Of course." Emily got up and crossed the room with the awkward stride that was a result of mild cerebral palsy. She opened the closet door and an avalanche of things came pouring down, knocking her over. Among these things was everything from clothes to books to a tub of clay-like stuff labeled THERA-PUTTY. The pile shifted and Emily emerged, looking disgruntled. She laughed when she saw the look on Danny's face.

"Yes, I know, I'm a packrat." she said, laughing. She held out the pair of ghost crutches that Danny had given her last year. They looked like ordinary forearm crutches, but if you pressed a button on the grip, the crutches were connected by a metal platform that helped Emily keep her balance when ghost fighting. The crutches also had an assortment of ghost weapons.

"Now, where exactly are we going to fight these Purists?" Emily asked, pulling her hair back in a ponytail with a pink hair scrunchie. Danny smiled.

"Easy." he said. "Where they've been coming all along. The place where all this started. Where there are so many people, I'm not surprised they came to it first. Casper High."

Emily finished tying her hair back and her eyes glowed a bright blue as she activated her ghost crutches and the ghost platform slid under her feet.

"Let's go kick some Purist butt." she said, and with that she zoomed out of the room on her crutches. Danny watched her and felt the lion of love stir in his heart once again. He loved Sam...didn't he? But what about what he felt for Emily? And how the heck were Sam and Emily going to react when they found out that he loved both of them?

A/N: Oooh, I love fanfiction, as I've said many times. I love writing about Emily. She just might be my favorite OC in all my stories. And, she's been named the "BEST OC ever" by Guardiangirl1! Thanks! And now I've created sort of a DannyxSamxEmily love triangle! Oooh I can't wait to write the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They moved slowly in a pack, ghosts, humans, and halfas alike. Danny was at the forefront, leading the group, with Sam, Tucker, and Emily close behind. The halls of Casper High seemed empty and desolate, and a breeze came in through a stuck-open window, ruffling Danny's hair as he turned to face his army.

They were a ragged and unusual assortment of soldiers. Some, like Tucker, Sam, and Emily, were there because they were truly devoted to Danny and his cause. Others, like Vlad, had to be bribed to be there. Danny stood back and surveyed his ragged soldiers.

Wulf was there, a ghost wolf that had the ability to claw a portal into the ghost zone and human world at will. He had been grateful to Danny, Tucker, and Sam ever since they had freed him from ghost jail months ago. His ghost and animal instincts would be a great help in the battle.

Another ghost there was the Dairy King, a very friendly and mild-tempered ghost who was obsessed with all dairy products. Danny wasn't sure if he'd be much help, but it was good to have as many people, ghosts, and halfas on his side as he could.

Many ghosts were there for the sole purpose that they enjoyed tormenting humans, and they would have no one to torment if all humans and halfas were eradicated. Among these were Ember, Skulker, and Box Ghost.

"There would be no one to hear my music if there were no humans!" Ember had said, playing a chord on her guitar.

"I would have no prey to hunt!" Skulker added. And of course, the Box Ghost had said simply,

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE! The human world has a great assortment of square and rectangular boxes that I can use!" After shushing the Box Ghost for about the millionth time, Danny spoke, his voice echoing through the empty halls.

"I would like to remind you guys that this is very dangerous. We're dealing with a group of ghosts who would like nothing more than to eliminate all of us. For us humans and halfas, that means losing our lives. For you ghosts, that means possibly spending the rest of your afterlife in ghost jail. I am your leader, at least for now. If I should be wounded or..." Danny gulped, a lump in his throat "...or killed during the battle, your leader will be Emily. I trust all of you guys to listen to her."

"Hey!" Sam's angry voice rose above the muttering of the patchwork army. Danny knew exactly what she was so angry about.

"Sam, I'm sorry. But Emily's a halfa, the only other halfa here I can trust." Danny shot a glare in Vlad's direction, who merely smiled maliciously. Sam nodded.

"I understand." she said softly. Only Danny could see the hints of hurt and jealousy in her eyes.

"Now one last thing I'd like to tell you is-" Danny started, but was interrupted by the Box Ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!"

"Shut UP!" Danny roared, yanking the Fenton Thermos out of his pocket. "Do you want to spend the battle inside the Fenton Thermos?"

"Nooo!" the Box Ghost wailed. "Not your cylindrical contraption of doom! I shall flee!" And he did flee, flying away to seek some cardboard boxes to bring him comfort. Danny stared angrily after him for a moment, then resumed talking.

"As I was saying, the last thing I want to tell you is...I'm sorry. Ghosts, I'm sorry for defeating you so many times. Halfas and fellow humans, I'm sorry for anything I ever did to you. I think you guys have a right to know-and some of you already do-that the only reason Vlad Masters, a.k.a Vlad Plasmius, is here is because I bribed him. If we both make it through the battle alive...I'll have to join him. I don't know what you're planning, Plasmius, so I can't tell you what will happen to me. But I'll never forget all of you and what you did for not only me, but the entire human race." There was a smattering of applause at this last statement, but the applause was cut short by a brushing sound growing louder and louder. The Purists were moving slowly towards them.

"Here they come." Danny said firmly, with resolve. "Let's get 'em."

Soon the two masses collided, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Ghosts and humans alike were thrown backwards, blasts of light crisscrossing the halls. Windows shattered, and the sound of breaking glass was only another instrument in the cacophony of doom.

Emily's ghost crutches were a huge help in the battle. Photon blasts and ectoplasmic blasts shot out of her crutches and merged together to create a super-blast that took out many Purists at once. Intangibility was both a bonus and a hindrance. The Purists all had the capability to become intangible. The three halfas on the other side, Danny, Emily, and Vlad, plus the ghosts, still couldn't make _everyone _intangible. As a result, there were many wounded on the human's side.

Soon the dust and confusion became so thick that people and ghosts could no longer see who they were shooting at. Blind shooting became a problem when everyone stopped shooting at the enemy, and started accidentally shooting people on their own side. Some of the ghost weapons that Danny had snitched from his parent's lab lay abandoned on the tiled floor, the humans who had been shooting them lying helpless and bleeding next to the weapons.

Eventually the dust cleared enough for Emily to see that the Purists were retreating. She turned around and said to the nearest person, which happened to be Sam,

"Sam! We did it! The Purists are retreating!" Sam turned around and observed that the Purists were, indeed, retreating. All feelings of jealousy put aside, she hugged her friend tightly. Suddenly, she realized something.

"Wait a sec." she said, her indigo eyes scanning the halls. "Where's Danny?" Emily realized that Danny had not been seen since the beginning of the battle. She looked around, and spotted Danny...but not like she had hoped.

"Oh...my...god." Emily whispered, tears flowing down her face as she and Sam rushed to Danny's side. He lay unmoving on the cool floor, his face pale and his eyes closed.

Sam grabbed Emily and shook her hard by the shoulders. "Emily! You've got to use your healing powers. Please..." she pleaded desperately. "Please save him." But Emily was getting up slowly.

"Where are you going?" Sam demanded. Emily shook her head sadly.

"I will not heal him. I love him too much to heal him, and send him into Vlad's clutches. Maybe death is better for him." Emily turned around and started slowly walking away, but Sam caught her by the arm.

"Wait, Emily. _You_ love Danny?" Emily turned around, her hazel eyes clouded in puzzlement.

"Yeah...why?" Sam had a look of dawning comprehension on her face.

"_I_ love Danny! That's why I was so jealous of you being the leader if...well, if _this_ happened." Sam waved a hand vaguely over her love's body. Emily's expression changed from disbelief, to passion, to resolve.

"Then I should heal him...for us. For both of us...for all of us. For you, for me...and for Danny." Sam nodded solemnly.

Emily threw her crutches down haphazardly and knelt at Danny's side, starting to massage him slowly. What was left of the army looked on anxiously as her hands became intangible and slid through Danny's battle suit and through his skin. Sam's tears and Emily's tears mixed together to create a salty, flowing river.

"Wake up, Danny." Emily pleaded softly as she massaged him. "Please, Danny, wake up. I love you, Sam loves you...you have so many people who care about you so much. Please, Danny, I'm begging you, just wake up. We'll find some way to get you out of this mess with Vlad, I promise. And I don't make promises lightly. Please Danny, wake up...wake up...wake up."

Danny's eyes, which in his ghost form were green, opened slowly, and then blinked a few times to bring Emily's face into focus. He smiled.

"You know, this is about the millionth time you've saved my life." he whispered hoarsely. "I should start charging you."

"Danny! You're alive!" his two lovers cried joyfully. As Danny was helped to his feet, an elated cheer rose up from the remains of the army. Danny embraced both Sam and Emily.

"I've figured it out now." he told them. "You can love more than one person...and I love both of you." The roaring cheer grew louder and more joyful as Danny kissed first Sam, then Emily. As the each of the girls savored the touch of Danny's lips upon their own, a sneer cut like a knife through the cheering crowd.

"Oh, how I hate to interrupt this joyful reunion." a voice said sarcastically. "But I do believe we have some unfinished business, Daniel."

And everybody looked to see the source of the voice. There stood Vlad Masters, with an evil smile on his face.

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter-for me anyway! It rivals my longest chapter that I had in Karenna's Legacy. Anyway, how'd you like it? REVIEW! Oh, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm not joining you, Plasmius!" Danny yelled, glaring at his archenemy. But Vlad's smile only widened.

"Oh, but my boy, you promised." Danny shook his head.

"Promises are nothing. Promises are just...words." A fierce wind blew in from the broken and cracked windows, nearly knocking Danny off his feet.

"Well, then" Vlad shouted over the roaring of the wind. "If you won't join me by choice...then I guess I'll just have to _make_ you!" The wind, instead of dying down, grew even stronger. There was a bright flash of light, and all sound was gradually filtered out until the only thing Danny could hear was his own, piercing screams. Sam and Emily clung to each other, terrified. Then Danny turned around, but Emily wished he hadn't.

He looked empty and soulless. His face was blank, devoid of all emotion. He moved slowly, almost as if he was a robot. And the most terrifying thing of all were his eyes. Instead of the green they always were when Danny was in ghost form, they were a blood red color, and there were no pupils, drowned in the sea of blood. Then he spoke, and his voice was Danny's voice, but yet, it was not Danny.

"Goodbye, cripple." He showed no remorse, no guilt, no concern as he slowly raised a hand.

_That's not Danny. Danny would never call me a cripple_ was the only thought that comforted Emily before Danny shot an ectoplasmic blast out of his hand. It hit Emily square in the chest, knocking her over. She hit the ground hard and blacked out.

"Emily? Emily, wake up!" The voice that Emily recognized as Sam's sounded panicked and worried. Emily slowly opened her eyes to see Sam and Tucker kneeling next to her. She was lying on the cold hallway floor. There was no sign that the battle, nor whatever Vlad had done to Danny, had ever happened, except for the broken and jagged windows.

"Are you ok, Emily?" Sam asked in concern. Emily nodded and slowly raised herself into a sitting position.

"Where's Danny?" Emily demanded. Sam shrugged casually, but Emily wasn't fooled. She knew that Sam cared where Danny was.

"We don't know." Tucker answered. "After he hit you with that ectoplasmic blast, he disappeared, and so did Vlad. We were busy checking to make sure you were ok. When we looked up, they were gone."

Leaning on Sam for support, Emily shakily got up. Then, leaning heavily on her ghost crutches, she made her way out the front doors (which, she noticed, had been ripped off their hinges). The late afternoon sun greeted her by beating its warmth on her face. It had been morning when they had first entered the school, prepared for battle. That now seemed like a million years ago.

Emily paused to survey the scene in front of her. The rest of Amity Park looked undisturbed. Apparently, the Purists hadn't touched anything in their haste to get to the school. She was brought out of her thoughts by Sam gently touching her shoulder.

"Emily?" Sam asked softly. Emily shook her head to clear it of the lingering thoughts and focused on the task ahead of them.

"There is one place that this...evil Danny is sure to be. Danny's being controlled by Vlad, right? So Danny's bound to be wherever Vlad is. And the one place Vlad is sure to be is-"

"The Masters Mansion." Sam breathed quietly, finishing Emily's sentence. Emily nodded silently.

"One problem," Tucker broke the silence that had settled over them. "How are we going to get there?" Emily smiled in spite of herself.

"Duh, Tucker-ghost style!" And with that, Emily placed a hand on both Tucker's arm and Sam's arm, making them intangible. Then, with Emily's ghost crutches activated, they flew up and into the sky, on their way to Wisconsin.

Some time later, the trio was growing tired, hungry, and frustrated. Emily was growing tired, and her legs were starting to ache, like they always did when she got tired. They were, apparently, lost.

"Shouldn't we have been there by now?" Sam asked irritably. Emily stared down at the countryside.

"Guys," she began, but was cut off by Tucker.

"No. According to my PDA, we still have .23 miles to go."

"_Guys_," Emily tried again, but this time was interrupted by Sam.

"What is it with you and technology? You can't live without your PDA! Face it, Tucker, _we're lost_."

"No, we're not!" Tucker argued. The argument soon turned into a full-blown squabbling match. Emily raised her voice above the squabbling.

"_GUYS_!" she yelled. The argument quieted down until both Tucker and Sam were looking at Emily expectantly.

"Thank you!" Emily said in exasperation. "If you'd just stop fighting for one second you would have seen that we're already there!" She pointed down below them. Tucker and Sam looked where she was pointing.

There, below them, stood the Masters Mansion. It looked dark and evil, with a shadow falling over it. By this time it was evening, and the first stars were starting to appear in the sky, but there were none over the Masters Mansion. It was just a curtain of darkness. Emily took a deep breath.

"OK." she said firmly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The three friends crept silently into the mansion, being careful to stay intangible. Then, hovering silently a few feet above the floor, they looked at each other expectantly.

"Well?" Emily broke the silence. "Where do we go from here?" Her friends shrugged.

"I don't know. You're the one who orchestrated this whole plan." Sam pointed out. Emily was deep in thought.

"True..." she murmured. Just then they heard a murmur of voices coming from the direction of Vlad's bedroom.

"Now, Daniel, I want you to find the cripple, the geek, and the goth. You know who I'm talking about? Good. Now go. Destroy all three of them, and bring their bodies back to me."

"Yes, master." Danny's voice came through the door. Emily cringed. His voice sounded stiff and robotic, but it was the same voice. Then the door swung open and Danny walked out. Those piercing red eyes seemed to bore their way into Emily's brain, leaving a lasting imprint. She stifled the urge to cry out.

"How is Vlad controlling him?" Sam whispered.

"Looks like some sort of mind control. Vlad didn't have anything with him when he turned Danny evil, did he?" Sam and Tucker thought for a minute, and then shook their heads.

"No, no I don't think so." Sam said, more confidently then she felt.

Just then, for a second, the three friends became tangible again, then intangible. Sam looked worried.

"Uh, Emily? Why are we suddenly becoming tangible again?" she whispered very quietly, so that Danny wouldn't hear them. Emily didn't answer for awhile because she was concentrating so hard on staying intangible.

"I've never tried to be intangible for this long." she whispered back. "I thought we'd be able to do it. I guess I was wrong."

"Well, do something!" Sam's voice was louder than she meant it to be. Unfortunately, Danny heard her. He slowly pivoted around, and stared with those heartless red eyes right at the spot where the trio was floating. Even more unfortunately, this was the exact moment that Tucker, Sam and Emily flickered back to tangibility. And this time, they stayed that way. Fortunately, though, they stayed floating.

Vlad had come out to see what the commotion was about. When he saw the helpless friends floating in the air, he grinned wickedly.

"Well, well, well, that _was_ easy! My prey should come to me more often!" Then he motioned to Danny with a jerk of his head. "Get them." Danny started firing photon and ectoplasmic blasts at his friends. They dodged them as quickly as they could.

"Emily, _do something_!" Sam's voice was now not only loud, but panicked. Emily dodged another photon blast and thought.

"I've got it!" she yelled. Emily gently set her friends on the floor, and then wormed her way through the web of blasts until she got to Danny-or whoever he was now, Emily thought.

While Danny was distracted by Tucker and Sam, Emily slid through him into his body. _Vlad's done a pretty good job here_, she thought as she began to scroll through Danny's thoughts and feelings. All Danny thought was _I must destroy them_. All Danny felt was nothingness, no anger, no sadness, no happiness. Nothing. There was blank space where his feelings should have been. But Emily could see, or rather, sense his old self. The one who was half ghost. The one who had the messy black hair and the bright blue eyes. The one who could look past her disability. The one who she loved.

"Come on, Danny." she muttered. "Come back to me. Come on, I know you're in there. Danny, I love you. If you love me, you'll come back. Come back...come back...come back..." She could feel Danny starting to break, starting to have other thoughts and feelings. But just then, she felt someone trying to push her out of Danny's body. She knew it was Vlad.

"Vlad, get _out_ of here!" she said furiously, pushing him with all her might. But Vlad was a much more powerful ghost than Emily. With one strong push, she went flying out of Danny's body. She hit the wall and slid to the floor. Through a haze of pain Emily saw that Danny's eyes had flickered back to his ghostly green, just for a second. But a second look revealed only those cold red eyes. Just then, a puff of hot pink breath floated out of her mouth as she exhaled. Emily squinted; trying to focus above her on what she knew was a ghost.

Once her vision cleared, she could see the ghost clearly. Although she had never seen this ghost, she had been told about her by Danny.

"Need some help?" said the young girl ghost as she pulled Emily to her feet. It was Miranda.

A/N: I'm back with the cliffhangers! Who-hoo! Next chapter will probably be the last, maybe another chapter after that...keep reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Miranda!" Emily gasped in relief. "Of course I need help, what did you think I needed? _Help_!"

"OK, hold on a second." And with that, Miranda slid smoothly through Emily's black and pink jumpsuit into her body. Emily could feel the young ghost girl with her, not quite possessing her, but, rather, working _with_ her.

"Go for Danny. Possess him, go into his body again!" Emily heard Miranda's voice echo in her head. Just then, Vlad shot a well-aimed photon blast at Emily, who dodged it with some difficulty. Unfourtunately, it had left her off balance, and she stumbled towards Danny, a mega-photon blast catching her just a few feet from Danny. As she pitched forward she entered Danny's body. Only slightly bruised, she tried once again to bring Danny back to the "real world". She could feel Vlad once again trying to push her out of Danny's body, but this time she had Miranda with her. Vlad could not push the two girls out.

_Danny, I love you_, Emily thought furiously. _I love you more than life and that's the truth. I can't bear to lose you to that...VLAD._ She thought the name quickly; as if it was medicine she wanted to get down as quickly as she could.

_Danny, you're the only one who understands me, my disability. You're the only one who doesn't care about my disability, who loves me for who I am. Please Danny, come back to me. I love you. I love you...I love you...I love you_. Then, once again, she was lifted out of Danny's body. But it was different this time, it wasn't harsh and rough and angry. This time it was _gentle_, like a pair of hands gently lifting her, and then setting her down softly on the ground.

Miranda came out of Emily's body to float next to her. Emily caught sight of Danny's eyes once again. They were green, and this time, they stayed that way. Danny shook his head to clear it of the lingering effects of hypnotism.

"What are you two, the save-Danny's-life twins?" he said, starting to laugh. Emily grinned and got up off the floor.

"I'm so glad you're back." she said shyly. Then, almost as if a magnet was drawing the two together, Emily and Danny embraced, kissing passionately.

"Hey, guys, I hate to interrupt, but I think we forgot someone!" Sam said slyly, indicating Vlad Plasmius, who was still trying every attempt he could to regain control of Danny, none of which were working. Danny grinned.

"Yeah, time to take out to trash!" he said, glaring at his arch-enemy. Emily glanced around for Miranda, but she had disappeared as quickly as she had come. Danny opened his mouth to scream his ghostly wail, but all that came out was a weak moan. He was still too weak from the hypnotism to do his wail. Before she even knew quite what she was doing, Emily had opened her mouth, and a sound like no other came out.

It was similar to Danny's ghostly wail, except the waves of sound were hot pink instead of blue. And the sound was not quite as harsh. In fact, it was almost...beautiful. But beautiful or not, it was still extremely forceful. The force of it pinned Vlad against the wall of his own mansion. Windows were broken and furniture was toppled. Vlad's prized autographed football was knocked off its pedestal.

Emily continued shrieking for a few minutes then stopped. The silence was almost overbearing as Danny looked at her in shock.

"I didn't know you could do that!" he said in amazement. Emily grinned weakly.

"Neither did I." she admitted.

"Well, no matter what, you've got a great voice..." Danny started to say, but was cut off by Emily slowly collapsing, weak from her new power. Danny caught her just before she hit the floor, and gently set her down against the wall, opposite from Vlad. Then he turned his attention to Vlad, who was still pinned against the wall like a Vlad Plasmius painting hanging on the wall.

"Tucker!" he called.

"Gladly." responded Tucker, tossing the Fenton Thermos to Danny. Danny caught it nimbly, and flipped the lid off. Pressing the button, he aimed it at Vlad. Vlad was sucked into the thermos, and the lid was put back on in satisfaction.

"We did it!" Danny said joyfully, hugging first Emily, then Sam, and even Tucker, who looked slightly disturbed.

"You know, I wonder what happened to the Purists..." Emily mused. Her friends shrugged. Little did they know that the Purists were back in the Ghost Zone, plotting something even more evil and terrible than before to eliminate humans and halfas once and for all. And this time, no one was going to stand in their way.

A/N: Yes! Done with this story! How'd you like it? I know the ending foreshadows a sequel. I have a vague idea for the sequel, but it would be greatly enhanced if you guys would give me ideas! It may take a week or two for me to work out the plot and write the first chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been busy with my Star Trek story. Review, please, as always!


End file.
